My Best Friend
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. DJ muses about her friendship with best friend and neighbor Kimmy Gibbler.


**Here's a new Full House oneshot I wrote. I was inspired by the song "Friends Forever" by Colleen Fitzpatrick, aka Vitamin C. It's about D.J. Tanner's reflecting on her friendship with best friend Kimmy Gibbler. I dedicate it to the fans of Full House, as they like Full House as much as I do. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories, oneshots, songfics, novellas, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.**

My Best Friend

**D.J.'s POV**

Some people have one best friend. Others have more than one.

Me? There's only one best friend I'll keep as a present from God all my life. Her name is Kimberly Louise "Kimmy" Gibbler.

I must admit, when I was in kindergarten, I didn't know anybody, as I later said to my little sister Steph when she was about to start kindergarten and she had been afraid she wouldn't make any new friends.

"_She and I were in the same class, but we didn't talk to each __other for six months." _

"_Because she's an airhead?" Stephanie asked. _

"_Kimmy's not an airhead. She just hates thinking."_

The reason I wanted to drop out of school on my first day was because not only had they split me and Kimmy up, but they had also put me in "the smart class". And I was the only blonde in that class too.

Then, when we hit junior high, things had changed. The day after my disastrous first day, we were putting on make-up. Then when we looked in the mirror, we grimaced and said, "Ew!" because we had accidentally gotten some lipstick on our teeth.

But now that I look back on it, we did look silly as well!

We reached for some tissue and wiped the lipstick off.

"Well, it's almost time for school. Do you think we look old enough?" I asked.

Kimmy asked, "How _old_ do we want to _look_?"

"Old enough to keep me out of that phone booth during lunch," I admitted. I had told her all about my first day. Everyone had looked so much **older **than me. Then I was forced to eat lunch in a phone booth and everyone was laughing at me because the lunch lady Mrs. Agbabian and I were wearing the same outfit.

It hurt. The comments. The fingers that were pointed in my direction. The laughter ringing in my ears.

"At least **you** got to **eat**," she said bitterly. "I had to give _my_ lunch to a girl with a tattoo."

Then, after putting on some more mascara, as well as being interrupted by Stephanie and Michelle, Kimmy and I posed in our second-day-of-junior-high outfits.

"Well," I began dramatically, and then pulled away the towel with a flourish, revealing my black outfit, "how do we look?"

Steph was a little surprised at first, but then replied,

"Cheap."

Of course, Kimmy took that as a compliment, of all things, and triumphantly said,

"All right!"

"Kimmy!" I said, exasperated.

"Wait," she said, holding up one finger. Then she pulled back her jacket. She was wearing what she called her "bod".

I was surprised. Well, shocked was more like it.

"Kimmy...!" I said.

"Call me Kimberly," she replied in a drawling Southern tone of voice (which, I have to admit, she did an awesome job with for a beginner).

Then, we headed downstairs and through the kitchen, calling out to my dad, Uncle Jesse and Joey, " ‛Bye! See you! Bye-bye!"

Just as we were in front of the door and had gotten our backpacks, my dad called out "Hold it right there!" and was standing right in front of the front door, blocking our way.

"Dad, we have to get to school," I said.

"You have to get past _me_ first," he replied just as Stephanie appeared right next to him as if by magic.

_Great. Busted by the fashion police! _I thought.

"You said I could look a little more junior highish," I protested.

"Where is this junior high, Caesar's palace?" Dad asked.

He then turned to Stephanie.

"**You **may go to school," he said as he then turned to the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door.

"I guess we're not as old as we _thought_ we _were_, are we now?" said Stephanie before she headed out the door.

Kimmy gave me an apologetic look.

Then she said as she headed up the steps,

"I'll see you at school, Deej."

Then she turned to Uncle Jesse and Joey. "So long, boys."

Finally, she headed out the door.

I have to admit, Kimmy is dumb – she even spelled the word the wrong way once as "d-u-m" – and her ideas can be quite strange. And our friendship was often peppered with fights – like every friendship – but we always made up. No friendship is perfect, and Kimmy and I aren't an exception to that rule.

Despite some arguments over the years, such as when I fired Kimmy from her sports reporting job on the school paper for writing an article that belonged in the gossip column instead, or when I forgot her sixteenth birthday because it was also my six month anniversary of being with my boyfriend Steve, she still remains a faithful and trusted friend right up to the end, when she brought Steve to my family's doorstep so he could escort me to my senior prom.

My father often told me "Please make new friends" from when I was twelve to when I was fifteen. But during my senior year in high school, I told him that Kimmy had slept there the previous night because she had gotten drunk at the frat party we had gone to, and couldn't go home. I assured him I hadn't been drinking, and I had drove home, after I fought her for the keys. He told me it was a good thing I was there. Then, after he asked why I didn't tell him last night, I replied that I should've, but I was afraid he wouldn't let me see her again. However, that was just fine with me.

My dad was a bit puzzled. I could tell by looking at him. He was definitely wondering why I thought he would say something like that.

He then replied,

"Well, Deej, I know I say a lot of things about Kimmy being an annoying, obnoxious nuisance, and I mean **every one** of them. But she's still your best friend."

I guess my dad has a point. Kimmy **is** my best friend. And I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything – not even for all the money and fame in the world.

Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner (that's me) and Kimberly Louise "Kimmy" Gibbler – friends forever!

_Sometimes people come into your life  
Like they're meant to be  
And suddenly you've found someone  
Who sees the world like you see_

_And you laugh like crazy  
At all the crazy things  
That no one thinks are funny but you  
That's when I knew  
That I had a friend so true_

_If my world were crumbling down  
You are the one I'd want around  
‛Cause through everything you've shown me that  
You were the one who had my back_

_(Chorus)  
Remember the laughs  
Then add up the dreams  
And take it to the nth degree  
We'll be friends forever  
Cause you'll be forever in my heart  
That's where best friends are_

_-_No Secrets, **Friends Forever**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it; I worked really hard on this one. Writing about D.J. and Kimmy is really cool (even though it can be hard), and the episodes with them, such as Back to School Blues from season 3 and Birthday Blues from season 6, are very well written. **

**May you have friends forever like D.J. and Kimmy!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
